Velocity
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: “As for you, my dear, I think we can safely say that university is doing you a world of good.”


**Title:** Velocity  
**Author:** Angel Leviathan  
**Disclaimer:** Wicked, characters, concept, etc, aren't mine.  
**Notes:** Bookverse. Written for pdtbear. Set on the road to the Emerald City.  
-  
For the second night of their journey, both students were glad to be offered a room to themselves. Not that they had a great deal of choice, considering the wife of the inn owner wouldn't have unmarried women and men sleeping in the same room together, despite their lack of money to offer in return for such favour.

Glinda collapsed overly dramatically on the single bed, startled when she found the springs were rather unforgiving. She didn't bounce, simply flopped, wrenching her neck painfully. She cried out, muttering a curse under her breath, and sat up immediately.

Elphaba belatedly looked round from across the room, where she had temporarily taken up a post at the window. She too, it seemed, had expected Glinda to bounce.

The Gillikinese, still used to the finer things in life, despite her time at Shiz, held one hand to the back of her head, as if she expected (or was determined to find) blood, or some other proof of injury. She closed one eye, wincing, "This thing should come with a warning sign…"

"I suspect most people don't take a flying leap and throw themselves on it," Elphaba responded.

"You're all heart, Elphie."

"As ever," she turned from the window and headed across the room, seating herself rather gingerly on the bed.

"I'll live," Glinda said, as if she had anticipated her friend's words to be of inquiry as to her state of injury.

"Just as well," Elphaba replied. "I'd hate to have to lug you to the Emerald City along with our luggage."

"I'm not sure I like being referred to as baggage…"

"Everyone is baggage at some point in their lives. People just don't like to remember it."

Glinda dropped her head to her hands. "Please, no pondering, no musing, no contemplating, not tonight. Not after having to listen to that preacher all day…"

"Even my father would give up before him, and that's saying something," Elphaba agreed. "I can't imagine he's very successful. No persuasion. Just the facts and a demand to accept them right there."

"Another hour of that and I would have been tempted to kick him _right there_," Glinda mumbled.

Her companion smiled. "Really, Miss Glinda, how unladylike," she teased.

The blonde stretched, arms high above her head. "I would say the state of my dress and hair are more unladylike than that, but I suppose there's as little I can do about that as I could have done about the preacher."

"You look fine," Elphaba stated. "You look like you've lived."

"Lived? Lurline, if this is what it looks like to have lived-"

"Finish that sentence and I might have to get philosophical this evening," she threatened.

Glinda instantly fell silent.

Elphaba stood and located the small basket of food they had been given along with the room. "I don't suppose we have much to eat, but it was free and it'll have to do for tonight."

"How much money do we have?"

"Not enough," she sat back down. "Not nearly enough, I suspect, but, like the food, it will have to do," the green girl offered her roommate first pick from the basket.

Glinda warily claimed what she hoped was a piece of fruit. "What are we doing, Elphie?" she asked, for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few days, "You know there'll be an uproar at Shiz by now. Nessa will be being interrogated by Morrible-"

"Nanny will take care of her. She won't let any harm come to her."

"Morrible probably thinks Nessa is a part of this."

"Since Nessa has no idea where we are and no information on why we're on this journey, I'm sure the Headmistress will find out rather swiftly that she doesn't know anything. Nessie is not an artful liar, not yet."

Glinda tilted her head. "Not yet?" she repeated.

Elphaba sighed, "She believes her faith will protect her from everything. The Unnamed God saw fit to create her as she is, therefore he must have a purpose for her. Until the day when that purpose becomes apparent, he will protect her. So dear Nessarose believes."

"She's stubborn enough to make people believe she's lying," the blonde commented, hoping Elphaba wouldn't take offence.

"…I know," was the almost mournful reply. She still hadn't touched a single item of food in the basket. Elphaba shook her head and squared her shoulders, "But Shiz is either going to make or break Nessie. Right now, I don't know which would be more terrifying," she admitted. Her expression altered, a slight smile on her lips as she glanced at her friend, "As for you, my dear, I think we can safely say that university is doing you a world of good."

Glinda was licking her fingers clean in a manner she was sure her mother would scold her for, and reminded Elphaba of a small woodland creature, "That's not Shiz," she replied. "That's you," she said, forthrightly. She wouldn't look at Elphaba, almost afraid of what she had just admitted.

"Me?" the green girl raised an eyebrow. "Almost nothing but total silence shared between us in the first year and you say I'm responsible for turning you into quite the little thinker you are now?"

Glinda squirmed for a moment, feeling rather guilty, "…Elphie…you have to understand-"

"I know," Elphaba replied. "I'm just teasing."

"No," she insisted. "Listen to me. I haven't seen the world," she began, "I hadn't even seen people my parents didn't approve of me associating with before Shiz. Every decision in my life has always been made by them. They taught me how to behave and what they expected of me. I only had that to rely on when it was just me. If you haven't ever tried to be your own person before, you have no idea…how scary it is… It's easier not to be…it really is…"

"You don't have to explain to me."

"I was horrible. I know that," Glinda continued. "So yes, I do have to explain."

"People have behaved far worse to me than you have, Glinda," Elphaba said.

"It doesn't excuse my behaviour."

"You are a good person," the raven haired girl insisted. "You are. So it's a little harder for you to work at. I'm not good, I just…try and get on with things as best I can. Life isn't fair. I've learned some lessons before you, but it doesn't make me a better person. If anything, it makes me less of a person." She smiled again, suddenly, "And you, my dear, are more beautiful in that crumpled dress and with your hair all over the place than you have ever been in your gowns and jewels."

Glinda returned the smile, blushing slightly, "I'm not sure whether to be offended or complimented."

"Take the latter," Elphaba assured her. "Better for the both of us."

"Well then. Thank you," she said. Glinda frowned as the basket of food was parked in her lap, "Don't you-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Do you ever eat?"

Elphaba set about untying her hair from the knot she had tangled it into for travelling. "When it suits me," she answered. "Seriously, eat up, you'll regret it tomorrow if you don't."

Glinda looked away as Elphaba shucked out of her dress and shoes, wondering just when they had grown so comfortable with each other. How could she still remember hating her so much when she was the one thing in her ever-changing world that she had come to depend on? She bit into a stale bread roll, not really hungry, but just to appease Elphaba.

Elphaba found her nightgown and shrugged into it, claiming a shawl from her valise as well. She paused, turning away, profile in shadow. "I'm sorry, Glinda."

"Whatever for?"

"For forcing you along on this trip."

Glinda stood and paced slowly across the room. She reached to place a gentle hand on Elphaba's shoulder, "…Are you really sorry?" she asked, softly.

Tall and so thin, in her ragged shawl and nightgown, Elphaba looked almost like a spirit in the darkness. She hesitated a good while before replying, "…No."

"Then good," Glinda whispered. "You're forgiven."

They were the last words spoken between them that night.

-

They were the only two in the carriage the next day. As they stopped for the night, they were offered a smaller, even more downmarket, if that was possible, room. They were given no food and told to request whatever was leftover in the kitchens in the morning.

Glinda began by asking her customary question, hoping for more answers than she would ever get.

"What are we doing, Elphie?"

"We're going to see what we can find in the Emerald City," Elphaba replied, evenly. She threw an orange across to Glinda, one of the only items of food they had managed to purchase on the journey that day. She bit down on a dry cracker, munching almost thoughtfully.

"I've never been to the City. I know you haven't. We have nobody to see, either of us, we have nobody who knows of us. What can we possibly hope to find?" Glinda questioned.

"…I don't know," was the reply. Elphaba had been so sure when she had made the decision, when she had made Glinda pack and brought her along with her. She had had no intention of leaving Glinda alone with Morrible, for the time being. Not so soon after…whatever it was…what had it been? She heard a teacup smash, echoing in her mind, and felt the phantom weight of Glinda in her arms.

"We can go back. There's no shame in it," Glinda suggested. She began to peel the orange, guiltily, a little dutifully, so that she wouldn't be told to eat.

"We can't go back. Not now."

"Nessie would love-"

"I can't go back, Glinda, I can't," Elphaba said. "There's something stirring…I can feel it and I can't stop it…I know you think I'm paranoid, but if I don't see this through…"

"You've always been more intuitive than me. I won't argue if this is something that has to be done…but I don't want disasters caused from sheer bloody-mindedness. If you're being honest with yourself, then I don't question you, but please, for Nessa's sake, and for yours…if this _is_ pride and paranoia…turn back. Before it's too late," Glinda pleaded.

Dark eyes narrowed in concentration as she opened her mouth and tried to speak. Nothing escaped. She couldn't form the words she wanted, even the thoughts behind her suspicions were jumbled. It was frustrating beyond belief. She could think quietly, in the back of her mind, but nothing would present itself so she could explain.

Glinda seemed oblivious.

That was good, Elphaba thought, if she truly was oblivious. Perhaps then she truly couldn't comprehend whatever truth she was out to find. If Glinda could never feel the same pull and urge that she did, then maybe she would be safe. All she knew was that she had to do something. Something for them, for herself, for Doctor Dillamond and the Animals.

"…You don't understand…" she moaned, words she had not summoned willingly herself.

Glinda was on her feet immediately, "What don't I understand?"

"I don't know!"

She rushed to her, gripping her delicate fingers with her own. "Elphaba…"

Elphaba sank to the floor, groaning, dragging Glinda with her. "…I don't know, I don't know…" she repeated.

Scared witless at such weakness displayed by one who was normally so strong, Glinda tried to haul her back to her feet. "L-Let's get you to bed…" she proposed.

Elphaba wouldn't move, swinging her head back and forth, eyes tightly shut.

Biting her lip, the blonde could only stare. For once, Glinda was thankful for her petite size as she clambered into Elphaba's lap, arms tight around her waist, head pressed to her chest, "Elphie…Elphie…" she tried to calm her.

"I don't understand…"

"It's okay. It's alright, everything will be fine…"

"No!"

"Elphie, please!" Glinda begged, in her most pitiable tone, "Please!"

Elphaba was quieter after that, as if jolted from her trance-like state. She continued to mumble, often incoherently, for a good half hour, as Glinda held her, not sure whose sake she was clutching so tightly for.

There was no talking when Glinda finally managed to get Elphaba to bed. She curled herself around her leaner green frame as best she could, and tried to sleep, shivering. She knew Elphaba's eyes were wide open, unfocused, and tried to push the image from her mind as she offered silent comfort.

-

Nothing was said about the incident of the previous night the next day, nor was the subject broached during the evening. Elphaba was unusually quiet and left Glinda to do most of the talking. They were given a room to share with several others, and a single bed, as ever. Glinda was grateful for the food and alcohol they had been offered earlier, thankful that the alcohol had numbed her senses somewhat. It wasn't enough to keep her from having nightmares. She awoke with a cry to find Elphaba raised on one elbow, looking down at her, concerned.

Elphaba couldn't trust her voice. She brushed sweat loosened curls from Glinda's forehead and settled down again. She wrapped her arms around the form of the smaller girl, making as much contact as she could, hoping to chase away Glinda's nightmares, even if she couldn't keep her own waking ones at bay. She hoped for sleep, dreading it in the same instant.

She didn't sleep.

-

"I want you to be safe," Elphaba stated, a few nights later.

Glinda looked up from the floor, where she had been sorting through her clothes. Thankfully, they had been given a room of their own again. It was the smallest they had stayed in so far, with little floor space around the bed. She was practically crammed against the wall, almost hidden by the bed.

"I want you to be safe," Elphaba repeated, "…and I think, perhaps, that you won't be with me…"

"Whatever do you mean?" Glinda asked. "Of course I'm safe with you."

"I think you like to think you are."

"I think you think too much."

"Listen, Glinda-"

"No," Glinda stood, almost unbalancing herself. "I thought I explained to you. I've had people making choices for me all my life. If I wanted to go, I would have gone by now. I might be a silly little rich girl at times, but Lurline help anyone who stands in my way. I'm here, Elphaba, and I'm still standing. Don't you think it would be nice to have someone look out for you for a change?"

Elphaba looked away, clearly remembering the…fit? Attack? She had had the other night. She remained silent.

"I might not understand why you're doing this, but I think I understand why you have to," Glinda said, voice quiet. "…And I know you don't want to do it alone."

Elphaba took a couple of steps before arranging herself on the bed, legs tucked under her, bringing her to the same height as Glinda, "I thought I was supposed to be the intuitive one."

"Well, we can take turns. Good friends switch roles now and again," Glinda smiled.

"Promise me something," Elphaba said, becoming serious.

"As long as it's something sensible."

"If anything happens-"

"Elphie-"

"If anything happens…" she continued. Elphaba seemed to lose her train of thought for a moment. She shook her head, "You said it yourself, neither of us know the Emerald City. Anything could happen, and it probably will. I need to see the Wizard, Glinda, but if there is a price to pay or a forfeit of some sort… If anything happens… I want you to go."

Glinda frowned, "What?" she uttered.

"I want you to go. I want you to run back to Shiz and never look back. I could never live with myself if something happened to you."

"I'm a grown woman, I can make such choices for myself!"

"We're in over our heads! Both of us! Yes, me too!" Elphaba cried.

"Then let's just-"

"I can't," she whispered. "You know I can't."

"Then I can't promise you anything," Glinda stated.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, studying her. "You choose the perfect time to develop a backbone."

"Now that I am taking as an insult."

"Glinda…"

Glinda gazed steadily back at her. "Elphaba. No."

Brown and blue eyes met, neither looking away, neither backing down. It was Elphaba who broke the stalemate by hauling the Gillikinese girl into her arms.

"I won't beg you," she said.

"I won't promise you," Glinda responded. She nestled into Elphaba's embrace and closed her eyes.

Neither slept that night, both pretending. Legs tangled and arms around each other, they huddled together under the threadbare blanket, each lost in their own thoughts.

Glinda couldn't fathom quite why Elphaba had tried to force such a promise from her. The fact that she had revealed more than she knew the green girl cared to admit, that she was just as scared and afraid as she was. Perhaps more so. Perhaps conviction was more of a wound than a weapon.

Elphaba could only feel a storm brewing, as if it were escaping her and looming over the both of them. She cursed whatever powers were tormenting her, hearing the smash of the teacup in her mind again. Glinda shivered in her arms at the same moment. Elphaba clenched her jaw, tight. What if she wasn't fighting? What if she was leading both of them right into the embrace of whatever dark forces were at work?

What if _she_ was the dark force itself?

**Fin**


End file.
